


When Death Comes Knocking

by idkhow_you_found_me



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: (it's implied more than anything tho), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Post-Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, Slice of Life, Trans Character, as character nobody dies here, death-centic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhow_you_found_me/pseuds/idkhow_you_found_me
Summary: The first time Death showed up unannounced at Wyld Stallyns practice was exactly one month after their unforgettable (for a multitude of reasons) performance at The Battle of Bands. Death wasn't exactly sure what prompted them to do this. As much as entertaining it was to play with them that one time, usually they prefered grooving alone. Nonetheless, something after that event has changed and made Death long for some pleasant company besides music.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq., Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 14





	When Death Comes Knocking

Ted had first met Death after being thrown off of a cliff, what in and of itself wasn’t the most surprising occurrence. After all, that fall had been but immense and the whole purpose of it was to kill xem along with Bill. No need to wonder why they had been greeted by the Grim Reaper themselves upon hitting the ground.

The fact that it wasn’t the last time they have seen each other was much more unanticipated for anyone involved. 

***

The first time Death showed up unannounced at Wyld Stallyns practice was exactly one month after their unforgettable (for a multitude of reasons) performance at The Battle of Bands. Death wasn't exactly sure what prompted them to do this. As much as entertaining it was to play with them that one time, usually they prefered grooving alone. Nonetheless, something after that event has changed and made Death long for some pleasant company besides music. 

They wouldn't describe that encounter as awkward, with a special emphasis on the beginning of this visit, however that was only due to the fact that they liked to lie to themselves from time to time. It made them feel better a bit, nothing wrong with that. 

It was around 9 p.m. when Death stumbled upon their first minor setback with their plan to totally casually join band rehearsal and smoothly become one of the group members. With the scythe in one hand and their bass in the other, there was no way for them to ring the doorbell. Before the thought of the obvious solution to just put one aside for a second could form in their head, the door opened by itself.

Well, not really. It was Ted who opened it. It was also Ted who bumped into them, totally not noticing them there. Death fell over, mostly from schock and not actual impact. Ted almost let gravity take over too, but Bill caught xem before that was able to happen. Instead, the two guitars he was holding became a part of this domino of as unsuspected as unpleasant crashes. Fortunately, the instruments didn’t break. At least, they really hoped they didn’t. It was hard to see anything from that position. 

Not an excellent start, to say the least. Nevertheless the Grim Reaper still held on to the idea that it could have been worse. Their smile was only a little bit forced when they turned to see the others at the entrance. The princesses smiled back, confused yet immensely polite. The very same smile you gave people who suspected to have some loose screws in the head, however it was not your place to say anything about it. The one who decided to speak up was Bill. 

“How’s it hangin’, Death dude?” He moved to inspect the potential damage inflicted on the dropped guitars but only after giving Ted a quick peck on the cheek. “Was our jam session so exceptionally enlightening we’re totally transcending to Heaven now?”

“That’s… That’s not exactly what had happened here.” Bill nodded his head like he should have figured out without asking what Death was incredibly thankful for. Although they didn’t wish to accidentally make him feel disappointed in himself, none of the current band members were at the skill level anywhere near englighting in any captivity. They still had time for that. Just like Death still had time to become a part of their group. Nothing lost yet. 

“So what is it, dude? Did we die again?” Saying that, Ted turned around to face Bill. The remaining inside the house half of the band also looked at each other. Joanna and Elizabeth must have telepathically decided that’s not their problem as they, rather soundly, closed the door without uttering a single word to anyone. “I’m in serious doubt of that, Bill. When would we even have the time to do that?”

“You’re both alive.” The Grim Reaper cut in, not giving Bill a chance to depicture his opinion on that matter. “I just thought my bass would be the perfect addition to your music. You know, like on our Battle of Bands performance.”

“No way! That’s the most excellent idea, Death dude.” Ted jolted xyr head in excitement. Then added, along with Bill, an air-guitar for a good measure. Finally, a promising start. “Too bad that our practice ended like a half an hour ago. We just finished the most triumphant meal served by Bill. Missy totally showed him how to make some outstanding spaghetti last week.”

Ted looked like xe deemed this conversation to be over and ready to go home like nothing happened. Bill looked ready to prevent the most beloved colleague of his from walking into an enormous bush on xyr way. The very same bush xe forgot to nocite each and every time they exited Jo and Liz’s house. It was becoming a tradition at this point. 

And just like this. Without waiting for Death to reply or a goodbye, Ted began walking away and in the last second Bill pulled xem away from the plant. Ted stumbled slightly while giggling. Even though this was a loud laugh, it was extremely clear that it was meant for only one person to hear. 

Well, there was always another day to try again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it!!! If you want to talk, hit me up @idkhow_you_found_me on ig or @idkhow-you-found-me on tumbrl


End file.
